


Distractions and a Little More

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls Fandom, Fantrolls Homestuck, Homestuck, Homestuck Fandom - Fandom, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom, Homestuck OC - Fandom, Homestuck Original Character
Genre: Local Gays are Troubled, M/M, Man Distracts Boyfriend by being a Dickhead more news at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: Sometimes you simply have to distract your boyfriend to help him cope with his trauma, and your own.
Relationships: Cake by the Ocean - Relationship





	Distractions and a Little More

Hard days came in many shapes and forms for Orchid.

Sometimes, they felt like they where simply fake. 

A code in a program. Something man made. Unreal and untouchable. 

Or perhaps a machine. Something that could vanish, like that, in the blink of an eye. It almost felt like floating outside of their own body. 

Disassociation was the beast they dealt with most often.

The other beast, was the feeling of being useless, and the insufferable, lingering voice of Red in their mind. Not doing anything with their life. The urge to work as a hunter again. 

It irked them that they were put on the wayside and kept out of the fray whenever anything pertaining to violence came up. Stuck as a drone operator, or watching vitals in power suits whenever they were actually needed. The persona of Red made sure to put his input in as well. 

Seems Rube had been right. He would always be there. Waiting to be unleashed.

They knew the others were looking out for them. They knew they couldn't go back down that hole again, but it felt like they were being pushed away from the only thing they knew how to do well outside of being a savant in technology. 

The voice in the back of their head nagged. 

However, no matter how loud it got, Orchid pushed it away. Burying themselves further into work, or going to visit Aku, as a means to blow off steam. Ignoring the urge was never going to make it go away, but distracting themselves from it was the best they could do.

Relapse was a single bad night away from happening. That's all it would take.

It was one of those bad days.

Sitting in their workshop, staring at a wall, while drones seemed to walk all over. A half finished power weapon laid on their workbench. Its wires were half sautered, it's casing was only partially fixed on. They themselves were put together, for once. Neatly tied back hair, and clean (non-oil or residue) stained clothes for once.

Orchid seemed a thousand miles away, lost in whatever thought train they had boarded. Their robotic hand twitched slightly, whenever one of their drones walked over it. Idly, they brought a finger across, petting it. There was only a brief flick of their eyes as they acknowledged it.

Otherwise, their face was unreadable. 

And Pahera was standing in the door way, watching them with keen olive eyes. 

They hadn't reacted when he had called them up to dinner, which wasn't anything worrying to begin with. They must have had music on or didn't hear him over the sounds of their work.

Yet, coming down the stairs, he realized: It was dead silent in the workshop, save for the soft skittering of spider drones. Opening the door, he paused when he saw them. It was almost off putting, how still and how...Far away they seemed. 

The look on their face made a slight worried frown cross his own.

He never experienced Orchid's 'worst moments' as Nataio called them. Not really, no. 

The worst he had seen was the screwdriver holes that dotted what was left of their real arm. Something was genuinely wrong with them, and he knew, but he had never experienced it first hand. At least, not this side of their ailments. 

He knew about the other side far to well.

Maybe that's why he stayed around. To keep them from slipping back under. 

Cause Lord knew it was hard to keep your head above water by yourself. 

Sometimes you needed a helping hand to keep you on the straight and narrow.

"Orch?" He speaks, a fin twitching in response to his voice. They seemed to hear him, but at the same time, not at all. That was concerning.

He was worried far more than he was ten seconds prior, that's for sure.

Walking over slowly, he brings a hand up, placing it on their shoulder. 

Immediately, their own hand is on his, squeezing. An automatic response, almost instinctual. 

Good thing it was his metallic hand, or it might hurt, he suspected, with how hard they were squeezing.

They then turn to look at him. Glazed over eyes blink, the seeming haze that was over them leaving. When they realize who it is, they balk visibly, kind of shrinking away, as their hand comes down, balling it in their lap.

"Oh- Pahera- I-" They start, sounding apologetic at the fact they nearly crushed his hand.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." He gives their shoulder a gentle pat, laughing it off. "I didn't mean to spook you. What's got you so serious, huh?"

"Simply thinking, is all." They respond, trying to brush off the topic. They looked away, their fins dropping downwards. They were horrendously bad at lying about when they were upset. 

Their fins gave it away, telltale tick that it was.

"Orch...C'mon, you know that's bullshit. What's wrong, Steel?"

"...I...Do not know." Came their soft reply. "This simply....happens...from time to time...." They mumble, reaching up to brush an errant strand of hair out of their mechanical eyes.

"I do not feel...Real...some nights. It is...nothing now. I have been like this all of my existence. So I do not question when it happens. It happens, and I move on, simple as that."

"...You gonna be alright?" Pahera asks, putting his arms around them, in a light hug. 

He didn't know what to say or do here, but he could at least be comfort. Physical comfort, or emotional comfort. Whatever they needed, he would provide as best as he could.

"...I will be fine." They mumble, leaning into the hug, steel hands reaching up to latch onto his arms.

"Why are you down here anyway, Pahera?"

"Dinner's ready, Steel."

"Oh. Right. You were cooking tonight. What is it?"

"Peppered chicken, pan fried potatoes, and some mixed veggies. Figured it was 'bout time to use our leftovers."

"That sounds lovely, actually."

"Come on then, it's getting cold waiting for us. I even took the time to plate it up all nicely."

With that, Orchid laughs softly, letting Pahera pull them to their feet. He always forget they were...quite a smidge shorter than him without their Vanity Limbs on, and it caused him to smile. Couldn't stand being so short as a dude, now, could they?

"Pahera you could pile dinner in a bowl for me and it would still be as equally delicious plated up in a nice manner. Your cooking is bar none, the best I've had."

"Yeah but presentation matters, Steel. You should know this." He kids, taking a subtle crack at their vanity limbs. He knew they'd get it the minute they saw the shitty smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Orchid's mechanical eyes narrow to dots as the comment registers.

He can't help but snicker, as he hurriedly walks towards the door. He was was already running away as not to get beat up by them. Playfully, mind you. They would never do anything to really hurt Pahera. God help them if they did, they would never forgive themselves for it.

"That is not funny! Pahera! Get back here you- you-!"

"Yeah? What am I?"

"You pussy! Fight me like a man!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A CLEVER PUN ORCHID-" 

He hollers from a top of the steps as he laughs. The chase was on! Seems dinner was going to be a bit longer...but anything to get them out of that damned workshop.

Sometimes, it was great being able to get under their skin so easily. Made cheering them up much more fun, and distracting them a breeze. Sour thoughts, bad moments, and any other mental nuisance was easily cast aside, when they were determined to get back at him.

Maybe his presence in this hive was a good thing, after all. The bad feelings had long since passed, and he found solace in Orchid's presence as much as they did his. It was as if the pair of them had found their kite and line in each other.

Maybe this was for the best.

Maybe.


End file.
